


Incantamento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hypnotism, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart. 26 prompts challengePrompt 18/26 #INCANTESIMO: a. L’arte, l’operazione dell’incantare; Formula magica, spesso accompagnata da gesti rituali, con la quale si priva una persona della coscienza o della volontà; L’atto di pronunciare tale formula, e l’effetto da essa prodotto.Titolo opera: IncantamentoFandom: Ranma 1/2Parole: 619





	Incantamento

Incantamento

 

Kuno sorrise vedendo la giovane avanzare verso di lui, continuando il suo salmodiare in giapponese arcaico.

< Vieni da me ragazza con il codino, vieni da me > pensava. Continuava a muovere avanti e indietro la moneta di famiglia, da cui si emanava un’intensa luce rosso sangue.

La stessa che si rifletteva negli occhi di Ranma.

La ragazza avanzava lentamente, una spallina del suo top era scese, lasciandole scoperto in parte uno dei due seni nudi. Le sue labbra piene erano sporte, la sua espressione era fissa e nei suoi occhi si vedeva solo la luce della moneta, le sue iridi erano spente.

< Questo antico incantesimo di famiglia funziona, allora! Chissà se mio padre così ha ottenuto i favori di mia madre, era così docile e sottomessa per tutta la sua vita >. Kendo ghignò e condusse la vittima verso la porta della sua dimora, attraversando il grande giardino.

La luce negli occhi di Ranma divenne fissa, mentre Kendo le posava una mano sul fianco, lasciato nudo dai pantaloncini aderenti, s’intravedeva l’elastico dei suoi boxer bianchi.

La moneta si muoveva sempre più velocemente.

Kuno fu raggiunto da una ginocchiata volante alla testa, la moneta cadde per terra andando in frantumi e i resti divennero di vetro.

Akane atterrò ritta in piedi, massaggiandosi il ginocchio con cui aveva colpito il compagno di classe.

Kuno ricadde svenuto a faccia in giù, un bernoccolo grosso un pugno sulla sua testa.

“Dai, andiamo!” gridò Akane, voltandosi verso Ranma.

Ranma era caduto in ginocchio, schiantato, con le gambe aperte e l’espressione ancora inebetita, la luce vermiglia nei suoi occhi si era spenta, ma il suo sguardo rimaneva vitreo.

Akane lo afferrò per una mano e lo strattonò, l’altra aveva le gote arrossate e il codino di capelli vermigli le ricadeva sulla spalla.

< Quella formula magica e quel rituale sono serviti ad annullargli coscienza e volontà. La nonna di Shampoo probabilmente saprà spezzarlo, ma fino a quel momento è completamente vulnerabile > pensò. Si mordicchiò un labbro e sospirò, si piegò in avanti e lo prese in braccio, appoggiandoselo sulla spalla.

Ranma si abbandonò completamente, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Tranquillo, mi occuperò io di te” promise Akane.

< In fondo ho perso il conto di quante volte tu hai salvato la vita a me > pensò.

 

***********

Le due sagome erano in ombra, sotto il campanello appeso sulla porta. Alle loro spalle, oltre la porta socchiusa di pannelli di legno, c’era il giardino, da cui proveniva un vento gelido e il gracidare delle rane.

Gli occhi color nocciola di Akane si riflettevano in quelli color inchiostro di Ranma.

Ranma si grattò sotto l’occhio, arrossendo, voltando il capo.

“Quindi non ci saranno strascichi nei giorni a venire?” domandò.

“Non da quello che mi ha detto la vecchia strega. Anche se è stato parecchio divertente doverti imboccare e, finché sei stata una ragazza, non è stato nemmeno un problema aiutarti in bagno. Per il resto del tempo, poi, non facevi altro che vegetare e dormire” rispose Akane.

“Maledetto Kuno, gliela farò pagare per questo” ringhiò Ranma.

Akane si nascose la mano con la bocca e ridacchiò.

Sautome incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e la piegò all’indietro, guardando il soffitto, intravedendo la figura del lampadario spento.

“Non avrei proprio saputo come fare in quella situazione, senza di te” ammise.

Akane gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

< I suoi occhi sembrano illuminati di luce propria, sono bellissimi > pensò Ranma, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerargli. Guardava di sottecchi la giovane; abbassò le braccia e appoggiò le mani sul pavimento, ritrovando stabilità.

“Ci saresti riuscito, alla fine tu te la cavi sempre” ribatté Tendo. Prese la mano di lui nella propria e intrecciò le loro dita.

 


End file.
